Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wiring board, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing the wiring board.
Related Art
Wiring boards having various shapes and structures have been proposed as wiring boards to be mounted with electronic components such as semiconductor chips. In recent years, with higher integration and higher function of semiconductor chips, demands for finer wirings in wiring boards to be mounted with the semiconductor chips have increased. To this end, there has been proposed a wiring board in which a solder resist layer is formed on a. base substrate where a wiring pattern has been formed, and columnar connection terminals are formed on the wiring pattern exposed from the solder resist layer (for example, see JP 2010-129996 A (corresponding to US 2010/0132998 A1)).